A Simple Trade
by Dragnotchi
Summary: [ GuyxNatalia ] What happens when an archer wants to learn how to dance with a sword and a swordsman wants to learn how to wield arrows? A trade takes place, but little do they know that a simple agreement could turn into something much more
1. The Wrist

Author's Notes: I've actually decided to do an entire series of chapters for this story, which actually surprised myself, because I'm usually too lazy to attempt it. Oh well, I really want to do this story, and I'd probably spam up the ToS boards with all of the one-shots that I would need to write for this, and confused all of the readers as well.

I wouldn't suggest reading this until you've gotten to at least Yulia City or farther, there may be some minor spoilers I've written in, and I wouldn't want to ruin the story for you.

This is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed my fics, and those who will do so on this story. I really appreciate the reviews.

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, I would have no need for binge playing at one in the morning. Needless to say, I don't own it.

--

A Simple Trade

_By: Dragnotchi_

Chapter One: The Wrist

--

The pain, the blinding pain was the only thing that the Kimlascan princess knew as she felt her bow snap out of her hand, and her wrist get twisted savagely around. She could feel the bone shatter as too much stress was placed on the ligament, and crying out, Natalia fell to her knees, trying desperately to ease the pain.

"O soothing light," she whispered through the tears streaming down her face. She knew that it was hopeless. There was no chance that she could possibly cure the bone itself with only her meager strength left. "Heal." The pain didn't go away, and nothing happened to her wrist.

Her bow lay in pieces a few feet off, and arrows spilled from her quiver as she nursed her hand, rocking back and forth. It was hopeless; there was nothing that could help now. She would never be able to draw her bow again, in all respects, and for the rest of her life she would be a cripple… If only she hadn't been so foolish! 

Shuddering, Natalia looked up at the swordsman looking down at her, blade ready to deal the blow that would ultimately cause her death. "Foolish girl," he said with a grin that chilled her to the bone. "You should have know better than to attempt to face a sword with your bow."

"Natalia!" That was Luke's voice as the swordsman hoisted his blade in his hand. She couldn't move as Luke expected her to. Every nerve in her body was screaming through the pain that even moving caused her wrist. There was no more hope in her heart as the blade came down.

Blood splattered her up-turned face as a blade pierced through the male. Tear was at her side in an instant, looking at her wrist with an expression of remorse on her face.

"What's the matter with her?" Luke asked as Natalia closed her eyes, biting her lip to ward off the ripples of agony that spread through her arm. "Did she break her bone?"

"She shattered it," Tear said with a frown as she herself attempted to cast a spell and fix the wound. It failed as Natalia's had.

"Can you fix it?" Guy asked from behind Natalia, his expression dour.

"Not very likely," Colonel Jade said as he and Anise joined the group after finishing off the last of the enemies. "If they both attempted to, they might come up with some cure, but certainly magic couldn't help much with this sort of wound."

"S-so what am I to do?" Natalia asked, rubbing the tears from her face with her good hand. "I cannot use my bow like this."

"You'll be lucky to string it again."

"Stop it Jade, you're not making anything better!" Luke said as he dropped to his knees, helping Tear carefully lift Natalia's wrist so they could inspect it better.

"Don't worry about it Luke, I've come to expect the truth from Colonel Jade," Natalia said, biting back a yelp as they jarred her wrist. "But I do want to attempt what Jade suggested. Do you mind if we both used the seventh fonon, Tear?"

The group held their breath as the two chanted the different verses for their artes.

"Heal!"

"First Aid!"

A loud pop was heard as the shattered fragments of her bone disappeared, replaced by soft, new bone. Natalia was already unconscious by the time the bone was done growing.

"What now, Colonel?" Tear asked as Guy caught Natalia from falling to the ground, letting her backgently touch the ground.

"I suppose you'll have to splint her wrist and wrap it tightly. The new bone will need time to grow; it could be easily shattered again right now, or broken, and I'm not sure if you two could pull off bringing it back a second time."

Luke hopped off to get wood for the splints while Guy went to get bandages.

Jade adjusted his glasses. "In any case, she won't be using her bow anytime soon." He stated with a frown. "She needs to let that heal for quite a while, months even, before she can begin to strengthen it without fear if it shattering again."

"But we need Natalia, even if she _is_ annoying," Anise said with a frown. "I don't think things will be half as easy now that she's out of commission for a while. I've gotten used to having her back us up with her arrows."

But what they all were really worried about was Natalia herself and how she would react to the news that she couldn't use her bow for a long while, and how their small group could handle losing their only archer and other seventh fonist.

--

An oasis in the middle of the desert was a miraculous find, even if they hadn't been planning on resting for quite a while. The group settled down in the forest-like surroundings of the life-bringing water that formed a small pond.

They had all gone off, promising to return by supper, all of them except for Natalia. As soon as everyone had gone, she had brought out her bow, ignoring the pain in her wrist as she attempted to string it. She was certain it was Jade's cruel joke to have the bow unstrung until her wrist was well. At this rate the wood would get stiff, and her bow uttered useless.

"I hate sitting on the sidelines," she muttered to herself, looping one end of the string over the top of the wood before placing that end on the ground, holding it in place with her foot. It was bringing the string up to loop over the top that gave her trouble. Her wrist would give out right before she could get it strung, and continuing to mutter angrily under her breath, she tried again and again, but to no avail.

"You know you're not supposed to do that," Guy's voice said from behind her. She whirled, picking up her bow in her good hand, unstrung, before reaching back to grab an arrow. A sharp pain ran down her wrist as she tilted it, and dropping her bow, she cradled the ligament.

"My bow will get stiff if I don't," she said in annoyance. "And I want to do _something_. No one will let me cook, much less string my bow."

Giving an agitated sigh, she slumped to one of the logs lining the oasis, arms crossed over her breast.

"You have to be patient, your wrist won't heal like magic after being shattered." Guy said, sitting on the log as well.

"But I'm a seventh fonist; I should be able to fix it…" Natalia muttered, scowling at the ground.

"Hey, it can't be that bad. So you're out of commission for a while, maybe you could pick up something new," Guy said with a smile, leaning back on the log with his arms behind his neck. "Like knitting, or sewing, or cooking..."

"You already know that I can't cook, nor can I sew or knit decently." She sighed. "Now I don't know what to do."

Guy didn't reply, though he looked thoughtful as he glanced up at the sky. Natalia did the same, the clouds slowly drifting across the blue expanse making her calmer. She needed something else to do, or else she would go crazy, she was certain, and then her mind slowly resumed its pace of thought.

Her eyes turned from the sky to the bags of things in the corner of the camp, and sticking out of one of them were Luke's old wooden practice swords.

"Guy… Do you think that I could learn swordplay?"

She ignored the male falling off of the log with a frown. This would be harder than she had thought.

--

So what'd you think? Is it all right? I can't write beginnings for my life, so I promise the next chapter will be better D Thanks for reading!


	2. Swordsplay and Archery

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, we could take school off just to play video games… Obviously I don't own it.

--

A Simple Trade  
_By: Dragnotchi_

Chapter Two – Swordplay and Archery

--

"Swordplay?" Guy asked weakly from his position on the ground, eyes unbelieving, Natalia grinned.

"Yes, swordplay!" She said with exuberance that he didn't have. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to dance with a blade as you and Luke do? I could finally stop sitting on the sidelines during fights and battle again!"

"It takes time and dedication to learn a sword. Its not as though you are handed it and instantly learn the blocks and steps. Also, you're a princess. What if you get hurt again and can't be healed? You were lucky enough this time!"

She disregarded what he said. "Who said that archery was easy? It took me years to learn it, and certainly a sword is much easier than a bow! After all, we won't know if I can't do it if we don't try."

"We? Whoever said that I was teaching you how to wield a sword?"

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest. "And who said you weren't?"

"No, I refuse. I will not participate in anything that can get you damaged; the king expects you well when you get back."

"How about…a trade? You teach me about swords, and I can teach you something in return. Perhaps about cooking, or etiquette, or maybe –"

"No," Guy said, getting to his feet. "And that's final." He was about to walk away when Natalia got an idea.

"Archery. I could teach you archery."

The male stopped in his tracks, and she offered him her bow. "Of course, it will take a lot of determination and hard work, and I'm not sure that you can handle it, after all, you _are _a swordsman, but I think you could manage." Guy took the bow. "As long as you teach me about swords."

"I think that could work out," he said with a grin as he strung it and drew the string back to his ear. "This can't be as hard as it – Ow!"

He had released the string, which had slapped against his arm painfully. Natalia only grinned as she propped her chin on her hand. "I forgot to tell you; there is such a thing as an arm guard that you need when you fire a bow."

"Thanks for telling me this _after_ I strung the bow," Guy said sourly as he rubbed his arm, trying to get the needles of pain out of the ligament.

"No problem. I suppose we could get you some guards when we reach the next town, though I don't know what we could use in the meantime. Mine are too small for you."

"I'm sure we could think of something."

"My, you're using we, does that mean that it's a deal?"

"Of course, who could offer up archery lessons…" He trailed off as she extended her hand. "N-Natalia, why are you looking as though you want me to s-shake that?"

"Really Guy! Don't you know that you shake hands whenever you strike a deal?"

"N-no, it's really all right!" He backed up about six steps. "Really."

"You know, you really have to get over your phobia," Natalia sighed before helping the male get together the supplies they would need for teaching each other the ropes of their own practice. Little did they know what they were getting themselves into.

--

A while later, the two found themselves amid the sea of dunes, preparing for the sword lesson, while trying to get organized. After Guy made Natalia take her quiver off (through much complaining on the latter's part), and Natalia herself made Guy take up a wooden sword and drop off his sheath in the pile of equipment (with another string of protests), they started.

"You're holding your sword wrong," Guy said as soon as they started the lesson. "You don't want to hold it as though it will spring away from you any second. It's not a bow ready to fly out of your grasp. You have to think of this as an extension to your arm that thinks as you do. Now, try and hold it like I am."

Despite how many times Natalia tried, she couldn't match the position that Guy's hand was in. Perhaps it was the fact that her left hand was getting cramped, or that she was frustrated beyond belief that she finally voiced a question. "Could you place my hands where they're supposed to be, Guy?"

As soon as a sweat broke out on his face, she winced. Wonderful, she had forgotten his phobia. Despite this, he seemed to manage to bring himself to walk over and place her fingers in the right place. She could feel the tremors of his fingers through his thick gloves, and when he was done, she moved the blade around in the air a few times.

"My thanks Guy, this is much better," she said with a smile. That seemed to calm him down, though the fact that he had high-tailed it to his side of the dune might have helped as well.

"No problem, Natalia." He said before picking up his own wooden weapon.

The lesson continued on as planned, and Natalia was let out with a mind full of foot positions, a daily workout she had to keep up to increase the strength of her good arm, and two blocks and attacks she had to practice until their next session.

She attempted not to appear weary as she stumbled over to the bags, placing her sword with slash marks where her fingers were supposed to be in the pile. (They were courtesy of Guy after he had to adjust her hands another two times and finally decided that he couldn't bear doing it anymore) She picked up her bow soon after, one that Guy was borrowing for archery lessons before they got to the next town where she would get him his own bow and quiver (along with his wrist guards).

Of course, she wouldn't tell him where the new practice bow and quiver had been gotten, nor where the arm guards had been either. Already he was probably purchasing a different sword to fit her size better along with the sheath and belt she would need. It was the least she could do to repay him for it.

The two had decided that she would teach last, due to the fact that it would give her wrist a chance to rest, and right now, Natalia thought both of her wrists were going to fall off.

Rotating her good wrist, she rummaged through the sack she had brought before pulling out her canteen, draining half of the water in only a few gulps. The sun had done nothing to make the practice easier, and Natalia had to restrain herself from drinking the rest. They still had one more thing to cover.

"Make sure you don't snap the string; it's the only one I have." She said to Guy as she handed him her bow before donning her quiver.

"And I thought you archers were more prepared than us swordsman," Guy said teasingly as she blushed a faint pink.

"When I damaged my wrist," she had an aversion to saying 'shattered,' "my bowstring was snapped by my foe. I haven't been able to get another yet."

"Are they expensive?"

"Not at all, though it's similar to swords; if you want a decent bowstring, the more you pay for it, the better it is." She tweaked the string. "And this one happened to be a gift from my father." He offered the bow back to her, but she didn't take it, instead stepping back a few steps. "Anyway, I hope you have some sort of arm guard or else you'll find it hard to learn today."

"Actually, I managed to find some spare leather, and I based them off of yours…"

"Mine? How do you know what mine look like?"

Guy rubbed the back of his neck. "I… uh… saw them once when you were asleep because your sleeve was up and…" She was scowling with her hands going to her hips. "That's beside the point, though. I do have them." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the leather wrapped around his arm. She was tempted to poke the leather and make sure it was thick enough to withstand against the constant slap of the bowstring, but she decided against it. After all, she didn't need Guy keeling over right before they started the lesson.

"Now, you want to hold the bow tightly, not loose like a sword. This isn't an addition to your arm, it's a rabid bear that is trying to get away from you at any second –"

"Really Natalia, how is that going to help me? I mean is there really such thing as a rabid bear?"

"No talking back, Guy! I swear, if my wrist wasn't shattered… Why are you raising your hand?"

"I was asking permission to complain about the itch of my arm guards."

"If only you weren't holding my bow, I'd –"

"It's really all right; I don't want to hear what you'd do to me. Keep going."

--

The scents of cooking wafted through the air to greet Guy and Natalia as they stumbled back into the oasis. The group was already assembled around the small campfire, and what looked to be the remains of a rabbit hung over the fire.

"Don't you know common courtesy?" Natalia asked angrily as she put her bags down.

"Not when you're gone an hour after sunset." Anise replied with a sneer. "But we did save some…"

"Oh, you mean that was for Natalia and Guy?" Luke asked from beside Tear. "I thought that was leftover…"

"Luke…" Guy said weakly as Natalia got an expression on her face that meant nothing good was going to happen.

"I'm glad we can have a civilized campfire meal," Jade remarked snidely.

"Don't you ever open your eyes old man?" Luke shouted in outrage before Natalia was upon him.

--

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! Coming up next in chapter three:

Guy realizes that Natalia might not be such a pushover when it comes to practicing…

Will Natalia's wrist hold up to constant abuse in swords training?

And can the dark get any darker? Of course it can! (Especially when you are a part of fanfiction:D)


	3. Shopping Does Not Mean Battling

Disclaimer: If Tales of the Abyss were mine, we would have a school dedicated to learning artes, combat, and a class called 'how to get over your obsession with Tales of the Abyss.' Needless to say, I don't own it.

--

A Simple Trade  
_By: Dragnotchi_

Chapter Three – Shopping Does Not Mean Battling

--

Crescent block, then bring your blade into a sweep, and then parry the opponent's blade. Drop back, then thrust.

It was the dance that Natalia had learned, and deftly, in a secluded corner of the camp, she practiced, a tree her target. Her frame was heaving with exhaustion, and her arm ached as she hefted the sword again to practice her attacks and blocks. She could feel her left hand scream in agony as she jarred it.

Natalia ground her teeth as she continued in the pattern dance one last time before wrapping up her session with the exercises that Guy had taught her to strengthen her left arm. Though she had never gone through anything so rigorous in archery, she could feel herself smile as she did one-armed push-ups. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have imagined herself doing any such thing with her left hand, but now she felt rejuvenated. Not to mention that the thump of arrows nearby made her sweat-soaked frame be able to continue on.

If Guy, with his horrible aim, was still practicing, then so would she. Brushing her damp hair away from her face as she did her final stretches, she could hear Guy mutter angrily to himself as he missed his target once more. No matter how many times she explained it, he couldn't seem to sight the target in enough time to let the arrow connect with it.

"Darn it!" He shouted again. "I didn't have this hard of a time in sword training!" But she could hear the string being pulled back to his ear again as he aimed. The twang felt wrong as Natalia heard it, and she had just enough time to roll out of her crunches as an arrow hit the spot where she had lain.

"Guy!" She cried as the swordsman came through the bushes, he too looking worse for wear during the evening exercises. "What did I tell you about looking where you're shooting?"

"Sorry Natalia, I just can't seem to do anything with your bow." He replied tiredly, picking up his arrow. His gloves were over his crude arm guards, and she could see the beginnings of welts on his under arm. He really needed proper protection against the string; luckily the group was taking a break in Chesedonia the next day, and Natalia could get her shopping done for him.

"It's too small, I'll see if I can find another one tomorrow…" She noticed that the edges of the bowstring were beginning to become frayed and that most of the arrows showed some sort of damage. "Along with some more arrows and bowstrings."

"Speaking of which, you might want to buy practice clothes," he said, dressed in a linen top and trousers. "It might be more practical than your usual outfit, and you don't have to worry about washing it all the time."

"But I always – Are you saying that I don't wash my clothes?"

"No, of course not." He began to walk back to the camp, and Natalia followed, though before they split ways for her to go to the stream and wash off, he stopped in his tracks before smiling back at her. "Have a good bath."

"I expect not to see you there, or so help me, as soon as I reach my bow –"

"Lucky for me, you can't shoot it with your wrist. Say no more Natalia, I'm off to save our dinner from Luke."

Shaking her head, Natalia continued down the path to the river, a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

--

Chesedonia was crowed as it always was, and the group of six stopped at the gates, Luke restraining Mieu before the creature ran right in.

"We meet at sunset," the Colonel said before adjusting his glasses. "I suppose if anyone's an hour or so we could send out search parties, but please save us the time and effort." Natalia blushed and Guy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh yes, and try not to spend all of your share of the money. We may need it in the long run."

"Are you done yet Colonel?" Anise asked sardonically. "You're starting to make me fall asleep."

"Fine, I'll let you children be on your way, but be warned that –"

"Boooo."

With Anise's proclamation, the group took it as a chance to get away from Jade and his forewarnings, making their way into the city streets. Of course, as soon as the rest of the group was gone, Natalia took it as her chance to grab him by his collar and drag him to the leather shop.

"I don't see why I have to be here," Guy said, looking at the drying hides around the wall nervously. "I mean, I could just as well leave and come back when you've ordered something…" Her glare made him stop.

"You know very well that arm guards need to be fitted so stop complaining." She waved down the clerk before resuming her speech. "After all, you have to sit through this for your bow and quiver."

"Don't let the young mistress boss you around," The burly tanner said with a grin and Natalia jokingly pouted as he extended his hand to Guy. "Pleasure to meet you, the name's Leon. The princess knows what she's talking about though, so it would do you good to listen."

"Don't preach about my good side with all of the work I've made you do," Natalia replied, "and this is Guy Cecil; he's learning the bow."

"May the Gods have mercy on you laddie," Leon said with a grin before pulling out a pad and the stump of a quill pen. "Now what do you need?"

"Arm guards, a quiver, and a belt." Both males stared. "For me, not for him; really Leon, I'm not blind!"

"I'll set him up with measurements while we set up a price." Leon said before gesturing an apprentice over.

"D-doesn't she need measurements first?" Guy stammered as he noticed that the apprentice was female. The girl dragged him, kicking and screaming, towards the measuring rack on the far side of the shop."

"He's a phobia for women," Natalia explained before she turned her attention to the paper filled with figures.

--

"I really don't see why you didn't need fittings," Guy complained as they marched down the street towards the fletcher's.

"I get my arm guards from him and other leather goods," Natalia explained. "He's the best in Kimlasca, and I've gotten belts from him before."

"You still could've had me been measured by a male; whatever's happened to common courtesy."

"It went down the same drain as your whining." Natalia replied as they walked into the fletcher's workshop, bombarded by the smells of adhesives and freshly cut wood.

"Princess Natalia, good to see you again!" An old man said as he hobbled up to them. "And I see you've brought a guest. Troubles with your bow? I don't see you carrying it."

"No, there's no problem with my bow beside the fact that my only bowstring's frayed, and I'm sure you have some around here."

Guy stood quietly in the background as the two talked like good friends about archery and bow-work. Natalia seemed to be in her element and was much more laid back around the people in Chesedonia than she was anyone else. Probably because she often purchased supplies from them, he figured, though he felt left out of the loop all the same…Even if he had an empty quiver on his back and arm guards under his sleeves.

Eventually, after introductions and bargaining, Natalia got a sized bow, a quiver's worth of arrows, and a set of bowstrings.

"You can't possibly afford to buy that all on the small allowances that Jade gives us for shopping." Guy remarked as he slung his bow over his shoulder.

"True, but before I left the palace I had foresight enough to bring along some extra cash." Natalia replied before following Guy into the dungeon of the blacksmith's to get fitted for her own sword and scabbard.

--

The trip to the tailor's took half as long as the other trips, Natalia in and out in what seemed to be seconds to Guy. She did, however, refuse to show him what she got.

It wasn't until they were walking home, and Natalia was remarking on the difference in the lack of markings on her real sword (one that she had chipped in to pay after seeing the emptiness of Guy's purse) when it began to grow dark.

Of course, the two didn't notice it, not until the torches were lit and they were sitting on a bench by the fountain, talking about swords and the differences between different types of blades. Both of them grimaced as the night watchman called out the hour.

"Two past sunset, and all is well!" It echoed through the city's streets as Guy and Natalia got to their feet, the latter almost tripping over the long scabbard now hanging from her belt before the former caught her.

"Thanks," she said with a blush as the two moved off through the streets. Or at least, they attempted to.

A clamor happened a few feet off, and Guy reached for the sword on his belt while Natalia got an arrow from her quiver before she remembered that she didn't have her bow with her. Sighing before tucking her packages into her belt, she inched towards the sound with Guy in tow.

Suddenly, from the alleyway, a dog erupted into the street, barking like mad. Natalia fell back in shock and Guy caught her, just as the canine's master stepped out of the gloom.

He was a tall, lanky man, but the sword he carried in his hands indicated that he meant business, and Natalia let out a squeak of surprise as she got into her dueling stance, crippled hand before her chest as though she had a shield.

"Now if you give me yer packages, we can get out of this nice and easy-like," the male said with a cruel grin. "Old Lazaro won't be a takin' yer lives if he doesn't have to."

"Lazaro… You mean the famous thief of the slums of Chesedonia?" Natalia asked as she peered at the man through the gloom that the torches cast.

"The one and only miss, now put yer arrow down before ye get hurt."

"We're not giving up our things," Guy said now as Natalia felt a prickling down her spine. She looked behind herself warily.

"Well then, ye've made yerselves very unpopular then. I'm afraid we'll have to take yer things…" He charged with his sword drawn, and Guy met him. Natalia still looked into the gloom behind herself, and tucking her lone arrow into her belt, she drew her sword.

It was then that she saw the glint of metal and the hiss of a weapon being drawn, barely audible over Guy and Lazaro's fight. She met the other swordsman, or swordswoman, as the female attempted to stab him in the back.

Their weapons met with a clang, and Natalia felt herself weaken against the blow, despite all the training she had done with her left hand. Ducking under the next swing, she brought her blade up into a crescent circle to slash at the other female's torso. Her blade missed, and she barely got it up to meet the female's before it plunged into her heart.

_All that training with the tree amounts to this?_ She thought to herself as she fended herself against the cruel brand of the other woman. _All of the fencing with Guy can't be used in a battle?_ But she felt herself become a nervous wreck as her healing wrist continued to throb. She could feel herself worry about what was to happen to her in this battle. Would it be no different than the time before, when she had only her bow? _You have a sword now, a weapon, and you know how to use it!_ She breathed in once, and then took her correct stance and focused.

Her sharp eyes focused in on the female's arms as they sung. There was no rhythm there, it was nothing short of just slashing at her randomly, attempting to stick anything with the sword. "Giving up, archer girl?" The female asked through pants for breath. Natalia wasn't even winded. "Where's your bow, anyway? If you're as poor a shot with that as you are with a sword…"

Natalia's guard dropped in anger, and she felt a slitting pain in her side as she stepped away from the blade too late. Pain rippled in spasms down her side, and desperately, Natalia caught the woman's blade with her own, swords locking as they both tried to get an advantage over the other.

Using only one hand opposed to two, Natalia could feel herself weakening as they were locked there, Guy and Lazaro's battle only in the background as the two women glared at each other.

The blood dripped down her side, and Natalia could see it on the other's sword. "Like that?" The woman asked as she noticed where the princess focused her attention. "That is what will be down my sword when I'm done with you."

Natalia shoved away with all of her strength, sending the other woman sprawling. Calmly, she stepped into the guard position Guy had taught her only a few days before as the woman came at her. And then, with a frown, she recalled the pattern dance she had learned the same day and had memorized ever since.

_'First, bring your blade into a crescent block,'_ she could hear Guy's voice say in her head as she automatically took the steps for the move, her blade and the woman's clashing together.

_'Now, bring your blade into a sweep, and catch them off guard.'_ Her blade circled around the woman's before the other could react, bringing Natalia a step closer to the female before the woman pressed into a counter attack.

_'Parry your opponent's attack,'_ blades once more clanged together and Natalia winced as her left hand twisted under the tension of the two locked swords. _'And then step back,' _her legs complied, though her mind was fixed on the instructions going through her mind, _'before plunging your sword into them with a thrust.'_

With a burst of strength, Natalia caught the woman in the chest with her sword, blade plunging into the woman's bosom before she could take the swing that would have lopped the princess's head off in one sweep.

She watched the corpse fall, feeling herself stare in shock, though there was no time to be weary. Haggard breathing sounded from behind her, and Natalia jumped out of the way as Guy flew past her, smashing into a wall lining the street.

"Damn, he's too strong," the swordsman muttered before he caught sight of Natalia's arrow. An idea seemed to spark in his mind as he got his bow off of his shoulder. Natalia herself drew an arrow from her quiver, coming around behind the brute as he advanced toward Guy.

Before Lazaro could attack, Natalia attempted to stab her arrow into his back. The wood and lead head shattered on impact and Natalia fell back. She hadn't seen the metal plating along the male's body.

"Guy, aim for his head!" She cried as the man turned his attention to her.

"Come now girlie, we don't want any trouble." Lazaro said with a cruel grin as Natalia drew another arrow from her quiver, feeling helpless without her bow and her sword. A projectile shot from Guy's bow, but it clanged uselessly on a street cobble.

"Look and see your arrow hit him, watch as your arrow flies through the air! You can't just aim and fire!" She called desperately as Lazaro caught her waist with his arm. He drew her close, holding her to his chest like a shield as his other arm clasped under her chin, holding her head in place just next to his own.

"If you fire, the girl will take the arrow, not me," he said as Guy lowered his bow.

"Let her go!" He said sword in hand and his bow forgotten on the ground. "She's done nothing to you!"

"Well, quite frankly, she killed my partner, ye see. And I'm afraid that I don't have anyone left in my pack that means. And I desire someone else in my pack, someone female…"

She could feel his breath on her neck, and she struggled anew, attempting to bite his hand. It did nothing but leave a sour taste in her mouth.

"Guy, what are you doing? Shoot h – " She was cut off as his hand clasped over her mouth.

"Walk away and I'll take the girl with me while ye can take yer things with ye."

"Never." The swordsman said, eyes moving uncertainly between Natalia and his bow. "Give back Natalia!"

"Natalia, you mean the princess?" The rogue's eyes glittered with lust, and Natalia could feel her stomach sink. Wonderful, this was just what she needed. But her mind snapped to a conclusion before Guy had time to react, and muttering through the grime on Lazaro's hand, just as he moved to disappear into the darkness, a white light sparkled over Guy.

"–eal," was heard as Guy sprang at Lazaro, sword drawn.

"Ye didn't," Lazaro said, dropping her to the ground. She landed painfully on her back, cracking her skull against the cobblestones as blades once more crashed.

Getting to her feet, ignoring the agony that she felt as not only her injured wrist twisted painfully when she attempted to get up, but her back complained at every step and her mind was fogged with a red mist.

Numbly, she pulled the arrow out of her belt, and notching it on the string, sighted Lazaro with her fading vision. "Guy, duck!" The swordsman dropped to the ground as she let the string go, her eyes following the arrow as it hit the man in the head. He had no time to say anything as he fell to the ground.

Ironically, neither did she.

"Natalia, that was great!" Guy said, getting to his feet and making sure that the male was dead. He pocketed the dead man's money purse (certain that Jade would have his head for passing up money that could benefit the group) before looking at Natalia.

He spotted her on the ground, and he quickly ran over to her side, checking her pulse. Good, she was still alive.

He pulled the sword out of the woman, pocketing her purse as well (this time because Luke would probably complain when they ran out of edible food items due to a money shortage and had to resort to Natalia's cooking) before cleaning off both of their blades. He slipped them into the appropriate sheaths before moving the thugs over to the side of the street. The watch would find them in the morning, or someone else would.

He bound the wound on her side quickly, hoping that the blood that she lost wasn't too much. He couldn't do anything about the wound on the back of her head nor on her back, and leaving a mental note to himself to have Tear look at them, he twisted his quiver so it rested on his chest. Hoisting Natalia onto his back, he leaned down and picked up his bow and her spilt packages before casting one last look down the narrow alley before moving off.

He surprised himself on how calm he was while carrying her. Not a hint of his phobia showed through as Anise greeted him in his wanderings through the dark street, complaining about how dinner would be cold. Guy only smiled as she led him to the gate before getting the others. Jade only shook his head as Guy walked back to camp, Natalia's head lying limply on his shoulder, a sleepy smile on her face.

--

Natalia woke up with a start, hand going to the top of her head as the headache came back. Oh yes, the fight. She rotated her bad wrist, and to her relief found it only sore, not broken like she had dreaded. Yawning as she extended her arms above her head, she got out of her sleeping back, muttering about the loss of another pair of clothes.

She walked past the sleepy embers of the fire, unclad feet making no sound against the earth. The details of the battle came back to her just as she reached the clearing's edge. There, she let herself be sick over the woman she had killed, the flame she had let die at the edge of her blade.

Walking back, she rubbed her good hand against her mouth, not minding the condition of her white gloves, she walked to where night watch was sitting, needing someone to talk to. Certainly they all had taken the life of someone directly with a staff, or a spear, or a sword? (Not to mention a giant, marauding puppet.) They could help her through this.

Sitting down on the log, she didn't bother to see who it was before a cheerful voice broke the silence. "Feeling better, Natalia?"

"Better than I was before, certainly." She replied to Guy's question with a small smile before slipping back into her thoughts, arms around her knees.

"You look like I did when I made my first kill." Guy said, leaning back on the log. "I suppose you're getting this now because killing someone with arrows is different… You're putting them out in an indirect way, not stabbing them with a sword, or bashing them with a staff."

"And how did you know that I was thinking about that?" The princess asked, her smile growing.

"I saw you head towards the bushes. I did the exact same thing."

They both sat there in the darkness, not minding the silence between them before Natalia yawned. "I'm going back to sleep," she said with a grin before she wrapped her arms around Guy in a hug. "Thanks for all your help."

"D-don't mess up my shirt!" He said, though Natalia knew all too well that it was the phobia speaking, and smiling to herself, she trotted off to sleep, dreaming of flowers instead of nightmares, and beams of sunshine instead of swords.

Guy watched her until she fell asleep, a silly grin on his face. He didn't bother to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt or try and wipe the dirt off of his garment until the morning.

--

I hope you liked the third chapter! About seven pages on word, and took up most of my creative writing time. Whoops. D:

Coming up in Chapter Four…

Natalia learns a new technique with startling effects…

Guys manages to shoot something with an arrow, though it's not exactly what he meant to hit…

And while blades are locked, Natalia makes a move that may prove troublesome in the end…


	4. A Kiss is All it Takes

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, there would be an anime out for it. Obviously I don't own it.

--

A Simple Trade  
_By: Dragnotchi_

Chapter Four – A Kiss is All It Takes

--

The desert had disappeared into thick vegetation, and Natalia could feel herself sigh in relief as her feet, weary from treading on the sand for endless hours, touched solid ground.

"It's about time," Guy said, bushing sand out of his hair and conveniently getting it all over her. She laughed and attempted to get it out of her own hair.

"Constantly being on the sand was tiring anyway," she said, looking at the trees around herself. "I was beginning to think I'd never see green again."

"I always see green," he said with a smile to her as he moved forward to catch up with the group. "And it always seems to cheer me up."

"Where do you see it?" She asked as she caught up herself. "I'd like to see green everyday myself."

"In your eyes." He grinned and walked away as she stared after him. Just what was so special about her eyes? They weren't _that_ green.

She had no time to reflect as movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her sword was in hand before the monsters struck, and Natalia backed up uncertainly as the rest of her companions turned to face the advisory.

"There's so many!" She said uncertainly, missing her bow already. It hadn't been long since the group had accepted her swordsman-ship, and this was her first battle in which she was on the front lines.

"Don't worry about their numbers," Tear replied as she began chanting the incantation for first aid.

"Just take them out one at a time," Guy said with a grin as he charged forward. Swallowing her fear, Natalia charged as well, Luke catching her eye and giving her a reassuring wink. Well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She met the first creature she saw. A wolf, and with a slight sigh, she met it with her blade raised, hacking away at the wolf with her sword in an attempt to halt it before it slashed at her with its claws.

In the background she could hear the commotion of the battle, and even as the wolf died on her blade, she saw more coming. Growling under her breath, Natalia met them with her blade. But as the battle was ending, she saw movement in the trees once more. A sinking feeling went down her spine.

Guy spotted it as well, and quick as a flash, his bow was out, though his aim wasn't true. The arrow landed beyond the creature, sending it scuttling into the deep woods. Growling under her breath, Natalia chased after it, unheeding of her friends' calls after her.

"Stop!" She called as it flew across the ground, and soon she was panting as it disappeared into the woods. She stopped and leaned over, catching her breath. She'd never seen something like that. Was it even human?

"Natalia, where are you?" A voice called out, and sheathing her sword, Natalia went towards the caller, a slight smile on her face.

"Really Guy, did you have to follow me?" She asked the swordsman as he spotted her.

"I was worried about you, and…" He stopped speaking as he noticed an arrow on the ground. Picking it up, he handed it to Natalia. "Is this yours?"

"No, it's entirely different than mine." She said, looking at the odd markings along the arrow's surface.

"We don't have time to worry about it though, we need to get back to the group."

Natalia tucked the arrow into her quiver as she followed him through the forest, knowing all too well that Jade would probably considers them a lost cause at this point. But as the hours dragged on, and the forest began to get clouded in mist, Natalia accepted the fact that they were lost. Guy had not.

"We'll get out of here soon enough," he muttered to himself. He didn't noticed Natalia picking up some tinder for starting a fire. "When we find the path again we'll be – Natalia?"

"Yes Guy?"

She ran into him as he stopped, and peering through the mist she could see an entrance to a cave. She walked forward into the darkness, not noticing that Guy was still on the outside, looking after her. "Natalia," he said weakly, and she could just hear him as she placed the tinder into the pit she had dug for the fire. "We shouldn't stay here, what if there's someone already camped in there, or a pack of wolves waiting to eat something after a long day?"

"Stop worrying Guy, where's your sense of adventure?"

"In the cave, I suppose," he sighed. "We'll camp out here for the night, tomorrow we'll try to find everyone again."

--

The fire was bright beside them as they started training for the night. After stretches, they began, and Natalia was to teach first that night, deciding that Guy's poor shot was more important than her wrist. She attached a small target to the wall with an arrow, and stepping over to him, pointed at it. "See if you can hit that," she proclaimed.

"Easy," Guy said, though as she watched him draw his bow, his stance faltered and his string began to shake as he tried to correct himself, eventually letting the arrow go and having it shatter against the wall a few feet away from the target. Natalia frowned as Guy smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it's harder than it looks…"

Twice more he missed because he couldn't get his stance down, and sighing, Natalia took his bow, drawing an arrow from her quiver. "Here, let me show you," she said, stepping into the familiar stance as Guy made to protest. She felt a thrill as she was able to string her bow, and as she brought it back to her ear, she could feel her wrist start to give. Not now, not when she was so close to finally being able to hit the target for the first time in over a month!

She was able to let her bolt go just as she sighted the target, and whistling through the air as Natalia dropped her bow, clutching her wrist, it buried itself into the cave wall where the target was.

"Nothing to it," she said, waving Guy off and gesturing for him to resume attempting to hit the target. "Just concentrate and keep your footwork."

He followed her movements exactly, that is, until he sighted the target. He didn't unleash the string quickly enough, and it rebounded through the air, striking off the cave wall and coming straight at Natalia as she nursed her wrist, muttering the spell for heal.

"Natalia, watch out!" He cried, barreling into her just as she noticed the arrow. It clanged uselessly to the floor a few feet away from where they were sprawled, Natalia glaring up at the swordsman. "I know my mistake at least," he said with a groan as he noticed the cut on his arm from landing roughly on the rocky floor. "You don't have to scowl."

Natalia placed her hand on his, though as he tried to pry her off, a white light traveled his arm, curing the multiple scrapes on it. "Now try again," she said with a smile, "just don't try to kill me this time."

--

Guy introduced artes in his lesson that night, and by the end of it, Natalia felt as though her respect for demon fang had just dropped ten notches. It was then that Guy decided she was getting off too easily.

"Now, let's bring in something completely different," he said with a grin as the princess sighed. "We'll duel each other with our blades."

"A duel?" Natalia asked with a frown. Certainly he knew that she couldn't beat him in swordplay!

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing. How about a duel to first blood; victor can sleep in while the loser takes first watch."

"I think you just want some extra sleep," Natalia muttered as she dipped into a defensive stance, eyes locked onto Guy as he started.

Their dance with blades was far more exhausting than Natalia had ever experienced, for while she could use every trick in the book she knew, she couldn't maim him too seriously, unlike a real battle.

Their swords clashed together and she ducked under his sweep, straightening to meet his blade with her own. He twisted, attempting to fling her sword to the side, but she moved the same way, causing the blades to lock together.

"You're good, for a princess," he said with a grin, engaging in the friendly banter that usually came during their practices. "I would've thought you'd have given up already."

"Now if only you were as good at a bow as you are with a sword," Natalia said, matching his grin. He thrust away, coming at her again. Their swords met with a clash, though soon Natalia was holding onto thin air as her sword was thrown away. She stumbled, getting her footing just before crashing into him, and he brought his sword to kiss her neck.

"So much for hoping that you wouldn't be overly dramatic," she muttered as he kept his blade there, first watch approaching at an uncomfortable rate. But as she looked up to him, a thought occurred, and standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

His blade dropped to the ground in an instant, and he backed up against the wall. Natalia calmly took an arrow from her quiver and let it touch his neck. "I'll see you when you wake me up," she said with a smile as she went to retrieve her sword. "Have fun on first watch."

Guy didn't reply as he collected his sword and bow, a bewildered expression on his face.

--

_"Guy shall be the first one down," Natalia announced as they neared the end of the factory. "That way he can catch me if I fall off."_

_"You know I can't do that, Natalia," Guy said, re-living the moment as he began to descend the ladder._

_"Really Guy, you have to get over your phobia."_

_The male didn't reply; he was already halfway down the ladder. When he reached the end, almost slipping on the oil, he called Natalia down as she wished, watching as the princess began to descend the ladder._

_"Watch out for the oil," he called, she nodded in reply. He already knew what was going to happen as her feet fell out from under her due to a rung slippery in oil. She cried out in shock as she began to fall._

_As he had before, Guy ran to catch her, but this time he missed, the princess hitting the ground with a sickening crack –_

Guy rocketed to his feet, eyes opening to behold the dark cave, suddenly, he realized that he weren't in the entrance of the cavern anymore, for as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could pick out no sign of the fire pit or his pack on the ground. In fact, no bedrolls were around, nor was Natalia.

He frowned. This was what he got for sleeping on the watch.

"Natalia?" He asked the dark cave, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. He reached for his sword, but only grabbed at empty air. His quiver and bow were gone as well, probably taken off of him as soon as he was captured. But that didn't explain where the princess was…

He stumbled over something in the dark as he tried to move around, and he groaned as he thumped his head against the ground, rubbing his skull as he looked at what he had tripped over. He met the eyes of a very angry Natalia, bound in place, a gag in her mouth.

"Sorry Natalia," he said, immediately getting to the task of untying her, hands shaking slightly in their gloves. It wasn't his phobia though; it was the fear crawling through him. Monsters couldn't strip them of weapons, nor could they tie Natalia. Just what had he gotten them into.

Untied, Natalia pried the gag out of her mouth, spitting onto the floor in disgust. "How could you fall asleep on watch?" She demanded as Guy frowned.

"I don't remember much before dreaming…" Guy replied. "I remember a figure much like the one you were chasing, and then everything went dark."

"Well you aren't wrong there, the figures were most definitely real," Natalia said, touching the cuts along her arm and on her face, a burst of white showing whenever she used a healing arte. "They attacked out of nowhere. When they hit you on the head," he felt the back of his scalp and could feel dried blood, "I woke up. They didn't take too kindly to being stabbed at by a sword, either."

"What exactly were they?" He asked, wincing in the dark as she examined the wound on his head with her fingers.

"Stop moving." She replied before casting her arte, erasing the pain from the back of his skull. "They were humans, or at least I think they were. Their use of weapons was quite primitive, and didn't seem to be the most intelligent of warriors. They did managed to get me in the wrist, and the agony didn't help me fend them off."

Guy moved off from her, exploring the cave. If they were as primitive as she suggested, then at least they could've… There! His hands brushed against the familiar wood of his quiver and bow, both still intact. Gathering some sticks from the floor, he pulled out flint and steel from a compartment in the bottom of his quiver, starting a crude but useful fire. It revealed that they were in a deep hole in the ground, the only way out a small hole in the roof. On the ground were his bow and a quiver containing only a few arrows.

"I didn't think that they would take my claim that neither of us could use a bow seriously." Natalia said with a grin as she saw the weapon. "Too bad they didn't leave mine, we might have stood a fighting chance."

"Are you implying that I can't use this?" He asked good-naturedly as he slung his quiver over his shoulder. "I can use it… Only when I don't have to hit anything moving."

"You must mean 'I can't hit anything at all'," Natalia replied as she got to her feet. She borrowed an arrow from his quiver and carved a bulls-eye on the rock wall. "So while we have the time, you might want to practice."

"It would be much better than thinking on what will happen to us." He replied as he strung his bow, bringing the string and an arrow to his ear before letting it go. Natalia scowled at him, the arrow just missing her arm as it went through her loose sleeve before driving into the wall.

--

The fifth time Guy missed and almost hit her, Natalia decided that she had to do something. Coming up to stand before his chest, guiding him along the steps as he drew the bow. "Notch the arrow, pull back and," she shoved his arm up higher and scooted his left foot over three inches, "sight your target."

"I-I don't see why you have to stand there, Natalia," he said uncomfortably from behind her, looking down at the woman between his arms. "I can do this on my own."

"And you can hit me in the process. Now, see the circle? Image the arrow hitting into it, the sense of victory you'll feel. Now, keep focused on that spot and –" Was it just her, or could she feel his breath on the back of her neck? Nervousness ran through her like fire, making her checks turn a faint red. "Focus on the spot and…" She turned to look up at him, a frown on her face. He was smiling, looking down at her instead of the circle. "Are you listening at all? Stop that!"

"Of course I'm listening," he said with a grin. It seemed to Natalia that time had momentarily stopped as she looked into his blue eyes; but the moment was broken by the door overhead opening with a screech. Or at least it was for her. Guy pressed his lips against hers as he let go of the arrow, the projectile ricocheting off of the wall of the cavern and hitting into the guard that was coming down the stairwell.

The alarm went up soon after, but Natalia and Guy were far past caring, the bow and the archery lessons forgotten in the one ardent kiss.

--

Not as action packed as the last chapter, but what can you do? I promise some bloodshed in the next chapter though… Speaking of which.

Next, Guy and Natalia find themselves sentenced to death…

Natalia learns that skill I promised in the last chapter (sorry about that D: ) with some interesting effects…

And perhaps they'll see the light of day once more, though not before going through the cave itself, and those who inhabit it…


	5. Ardency is a Waste Underground

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, the continents would be renamed to fit those in the game. Obviously I don't own it.

--

A Simple Trade  
_By: Dragnotchi_

Chapter Five – Ardency is a Waste Underground

--

"I can't find them," Luke said with a worried frown on his face. "The East side of the woods haven't had any clue of where they've gone. No blood, no arrows, no corpses…"

Jade scratched out a segment of the map he had before himself. Since the disappearance of Guy and Natalia the group had settled down in the center of the forest, making a camp and waiting there for their companions to return. Of course, all search parties had wound up without any clues, and Jade was beginning to feel his hopes fall. They couldn't stay here forever; they had to get to Daath before anything else could happen.

Tear came from the West with a similar report. Another scratch went on the map. Anise was the same when she came from the South, leaving only the direction they had come from in the first place, and the Colonel was willing to bet that they wouldn't be there either.

As far as he could tell, Guy and Natalia were dead, and they just couldn't find their bodies.

"I think we should start moving out," Jade said over the fire that evening as the group ate their meal. "We can't delay seeing the Fon Master any longer, and by this time, the two are probably dead."

He was met with complaints that they hadn't searched the entire forest, but his thinking left no argument, and the group was only left with settling down in their bedrolls, contemplating life without Guy and Natalia. That is, everyone except for one blue creature with a ring around his mid-section.

When morning came, Mieu was nowhere to be found; his tracks leading off the way they had came. And no one knew what was to the North, especially off trail. They could only hope that Mieu came back alive, Guy and Natalia in tow.

--

"Let me go at once!" The tunnels that wound through the mountainside echoed with the cries of one very unhappy female who was brought though the network of passages to decide her fate, thrashing in the arms of her captor. Her male companion fared no better, but he was allowed to walk, a spear pressed into his back. "Do you not know who I am?"

"We could care less, lass." Replied the brute that was carrying her slung over one of his shoulders. His arms kept her firmly in place, no matter how much the young woman moved. He could speak the common language of above ground fairly well, like most of the natives to the caves, but he had a thick accent that wasn't normally heard above. "All we know is that you and that lad intruded upon our grounds and that you killed one of our men."

"Call it a fluke, if nothing else," she muttered under her breath. The male managed a smile, having heard her comment.

"It's not much of a fluke if it got us here, Natalia," he said with a sigh. "If justice here is anything like it is above ground, we could be sentenced to death for killing a soldier when in captivity."

"I know the laws," Natalia sighed, ceasing her struggles when she found that they did nothing to improve her situation. "But I don't know how much they've changed down here."

"Well, if they do sentence us to death, it should be at least one of us, not both. After all, I'm the one who hit him with the arrow."

"Guy…"

Their captors brought them through a door inlayed in the cavern, a long table much like the one in Yulia City's meeting hall meeting them in the next cavern. The thug that was carrying Natalia dropped her into the seat; the wind knocked out of her so as she couldn't find any breath to speak up in complaint. Guy was let into the seat across from her, concern etched on his features.

"Prisoners, give your name to our honorable high lawman, Trent." The male who brought Natalia said, gesturing toward an old man seated at a podium in the front of the room.

"I am Guy Cecil," Guy said, "and my companion is – "

"Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lavaldear," Natalia interjected, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"A princess?" Trent asked from the front of the room, curiosity sparked. Guy didn't like the guard's sudden smiles. The lawman didn't continue on with his question, and only returned Natalia's glare with a smile. "What brings you two here?"

"The charges are murder and trespassing," a guard said.

"Indeed. You two certainly know how to make trouble Master Cecil and Princess Natalia." Trent's smile didn't waver. "Who killed the man?"

"I did, your honor," Natalia said solemnly, "Guy took no part in it."

Guy made to interrupt, but Trent silenced him with the bang of his gavel. "The princess is sentenced to death for the assault and death of a guard, and as for Master Cecil; send him to the barracks. He can serve in the army as his sentence for trespassing. Dismissed."

--

"Guy!" The high-pitched voice of Mieu echoed through the woods, the small creature toddling through the leaves that lined the forest floor. He had been wandering for hours, and hadn't found a sign of either of them, but that didn't mean he was about to give up. "Natalia!"

The area by which the group had come was foreign to Mieu, he having slept in the item bag on the way through. It wasn't until after the battle did he realize that two of his friends were gone, and now he regretted ever falling asleep. "I have to find them for Master," he muttered to himself as he climbed a small ridge, making sure that the ring around his waist didn't fall off.

As he reached the top of the rocky ledge, he realized that he had found something that no one else had seen on their journeys through the forest. A cave was there, the large maw reaching to the sky, but hidden by the green cover of moss. Only if you looked closely could you see the entrance, and the cheagle had a feeling that this was where the archer and the swordsman had disappeared.

The cave was dark, and sending a fireball at a pile of logs he found in the center of the room, flames sprang to life. Mieu gasped, the fire displaying the remains of what was a campsite. The fire pit was still marked and the grounds showed sign of a scuffle. Swallowing, Mieu looked around, sure that this was the place where Natalia and Guy had been last.

He found an arrow shortly after he had begun to explore the sand on the ground, and picking it up, confirmed it was from Natalia's quiver. Taking heart, the cheagle held onto it as he disappeared into the darkness leading further into the cave, knowing that this was where his missing companions were, somewhere in the depths.

--

She knew she was shaking as she paced the small crevice where she was situated. She had only a few hours left to live, and even now, she didn't regret her choice, but if she had it would have been much better. At least then she would have something else to reflect on besides the nervous thoughts sweeping through her mind.

There were many things she hadn't done or seen in her life, though the biggest regret she had was not being able to see Guy one last time. The kiss that they had shared was something that Natalia had long hoped for, and now, having everything and at the same time having nothing, seemed too much to bear.

She settled down against the wall curling her legs before her chest and hooking her hands over them. Who would know that she would die here? Certainly Guy would, but he wouldn't be allowed out of the caverns after seeing what the people had here, and at this time Jade had probably sprung the group forward. It had been a few days since she and Guy had gotten lost, and the forest was far too big of a place to find two wayward companions underground.

Her eyes drifted up the stone around her, taking in the last few glimpses she would have of life. She knew not how they would go about killing her; though she doubted it would be a hanging, or burning at a stake. Certainly those could not be preformed underground. The only other thing she could think about was having her head lopped off, and Natalia's shakes increased.

It was bad enough having to bear witness to them as a princess, but certainly being part of the ceremony would be worse.

She was lost in her thoughts for what seemed to be ages, and was only brought back as the portal above her head to the other parts of the cave opened, a guard sticking his head in and gesturing for her to come out.

She stood, dusting off her dress and walking, head held high, towards the guard. She was afraid, but she would face it. It was her duty as a princess.

--

Two swords rested in his belt, two quivers were on his back, and unsurprisingly there were two bows in his hand. Guy could feel himself shake in quiet rage as he was escorted back from the armory to his room in the barracks. He wouldn't be let out to see the execution; they knew he would try to interfere.

The extra set of weapons was far too small for him, looking as though they would fit a woman instead of himself. Guy was surprised that he had managed to get Natalia's equipment from the armory without question. He had thought that they would notice the size difference between what he chosen.

The door to his room closed, and Guy looked at the stone portal in dismay as though the thick stone he could hear drums begin to sound and jeers strike up through the crowds. From what he could tell from chatter in the barracks, the soldier he had felled had been the prince of their civilization. What luck for him; and now Natalia was taking the punishment.

He cast his eyes around the room angrily. He had to wait, there were far too many troops in the area now, though he was sure that, given a few minutes, they would leave, taking the guard to his door with them. And then, he was certain, he would earn his chance to save Natalia.

In the meantime, he strung his bow, drawing an arrow from his quiver as he sighted a dark ring on his wall.

--

Mieu was able to slip through the crowds without hassle, small body able to weave between legs and spears as though he weren't there. The strange humans ignored him, for whatever reason he didn't know, and the large gathering had captured the cheagle's attention. Certainly if there were a large amount of people, Guy and Natalia would be with them, right?

He pushed his way to the front of the crowds, getting right next to the feet of a guard blocking the hordes of people from coming any further. He could see a small isle carved through the assemblage, and to the left, at the very end, was a stone slab laid on the floor and a very unfriendly looking male with a large axe standing over it.

Mieu tried to spot one of his missing companions there, but he couldn't see a familiar face, and turning to look at the right, he instantly spotted Natalia.

She was being escorted down the lane, and from the guard's foot, Mieu waved his paws, about to shout her name when her green eyes fell on his.

"Mieu?" She said quietly as she was lead towards him by the armed patrol. Her eyes left him to scan the crowds before returning. "Are you with anyone else?"

The cheagle shook his head, about to speak, but as he looked at the men around her, he stopped. Certainly they wouldn't hesitate in killing a cheagle.

"Go find Guy," she said as she was being lead past him. Mieu nodded, running down the isle as the guards moved away, allowing the two separate crowds converge into one solid mass.

--

Guy opened the door to his room silently, looking down the hallways as he unsheathed his sword, his bow slung over his shoulder. The halls were empty, and he closed the great stone slab behind himself as he darted down the hall, letting the noise of the crowds bring him to the cavern where Natalia was being held.

But as he was about to turn the corner, a familiar aqua creature barreled into him. "Guy!" The cheagle shouted gleefully. "I found you!"

"Mieu!" Guy said, looking down at the creature. "Have you seen Natalia?"

"She was the one who told me to find you!"

Guy didn't respond as he poked his head around the corner, looking over the heads of the numerous cave dwellers to see Natalia standing on the giant chuck of rock at the end of the cavern. She was being forced to knell, head placed on a smaller stone before herself.

"They're going to behead her!" He hissed to the cheagle. Mieu titled his head slightly.

"What's that?"

"Nothing good." Guy sheathed his sword as the axe-man raised his own weapon, and took his bow into hand. Closing his eyes for a moment, hoping that he would be able to shoot something, he looked down at Mieu. "Go to where Natalia is, and make sure no one touches her."

The cheagle nodded before running off into the crowds.

Natalia's crimes were read as Guy stepped out from the corner, arrow notched on the string which was drawn back to his ear. He was on a slight ridge, looking down at the assembly, and sighting the axe man, imaged the arrow driving into his foe's skull before the weapon could touch Natalia. With that thought in mind, and seeing a small aqua form begin to climb up the stone leading to the princess. Guy let a smile cross his face.

He wasn't going to miss, not this time.

The string twanged as he let it go; slapping his arm guards as the arrow tore through the air, hitting the axe-man in the head with a dull thud.

The man dropped to the ground as Guy jumped down, shoving through the crowds of panicked citizens attempting to flee the area. His sword was drawn, bow forgotten on the ridge, and as he finally got through the worst part of the crowds, he found the army awaiting himself.

His legs slipped into a defensive stance as the order was given, and Guy watched as the soldiers advanced, biting his lip before they were upon him.

He entered a game of mindlessly hacking at any enemy in his way, attempting to stay alive long enough to see if Natalia was all right. Soon he was surrounded, and he could feel cuts and scrapes appear on his body.

Block, thrust, turn one hundred eighty degrees, attempt to block any sort of back attack. That was the chain of thought that was keeping him alive. He could feel his arms tiring, and before he knew it, his sword was sent flying out of his hand. He wasn't fast enough as he turned, and he could see a blade coming towards him. There was no time to bring up his sheath, and Guy prepared to feel the brand rip his heart to ribbons.

A rock came from above, hitting the man in the head and sending him to the ground. "Front line, pay attention!" Came a familiar voice, and Guy could feel himself sigh in relief as he drew his spare sword, resuming his counter attacks. Natalia had entered the fray.

Flames licked at the enemies by the large stone dais as stones hit with deadly accuracy. Guy could feel the enemy weaken under the slashing of his blade, and soon the order was given for a retreat. The swordsman sheathed Natalia's sword after wiping it off, retrieving his own blade a few yards away.

"What were you thinking?" Natalia's voice rang from above his head as he turned to look at her. She was standing atop the stone, a pile of rocks at her feet, hands on her waist. Her hair was mussed and her wrists bore red marks from the bonds the soldiers had placed there. A cut on her temple was bleeding slightly as Mieu jumped up and down in joy over their victory.

"Just the same as you were when you decided to sacrifice yourself for me," Guy replied with a frown as he stepped onto the outcropping of rock.

She had no reply, instead busying herself with making sure that Mieu wasn't seriously injured. Guy sighed as he unbuckled her quiver, her unstrung bow inside of the hollow tube.

"Here, you'll need this. I don't think they're done with us yet." He said and Natalia smiled as she donned her quiver, feeling at rest with the familiar weight on her back. He handed over her sword belt as well.

"We need to get back to the others!" Mieu said after a few moments of silence as the two adjusted their weapons. "They're going to continue onto Daath without us!"

"At least the city is nearby; we can find them easy enough there," Guy said before jumping off the dais, extending his arms to help Natalia down.

"Yes, but I would not want to travel through the forest with just us," she said as he lowered her down, a thoughtful expression on her face. "We're lucky we've survived this far already."

"Not to worry, we'll get out all right Natalia, just you watch." He rubbed the back of his neck before looking around the cavern they were in. "Now we just need a way out that doesn't involve going through the city tunnels."

"Mieu! I think I found something!" Came the response. Natalia found the cheagle first, the creature jumping up and down in front of a large rift in the side of the wall, concealed by the dais.

"Down there?" Natalia asked, looking into the depths. "Are you sure that it is safe, Mieu?"

"No, but it's the only way out, Natalia, I checked!"

"He's right," Guy said as he came to stand by them. "There's no other way out, and I think they're going to attempt a second surge soon."

He was right; the sounds of armor rang through the cavern as soldiers dressed for heavy combat streamed into the connecting tunnel. They wouldn't have much time before they were caught.

"You go first," Natalia said, stringing her bow. "I will keep them off for as long as I can while you navigate the passage."

"Natalia, your wrist…" Guy said, touching her sleeve as she drew an arrow from her quiver. "You don't have your arm guards either."

"We have no time," Natalia said, a soft smile on her face at his concern. "Now go before they get here; the sooner you find your way the sooner I can follow."

Guy wavered, hand still on her arm, before nodding. "Don't get yourself killed," he said before jumping into the fissure, Mieu beginning to breathe fire to light the way. Natalia watched as the light disappeared, looking back at the approaching enemies just in time to dodge an arrow coming at her.

Wonderful, they brought archers. An arrow clipped, she brought it back to her ear, hitting the man who had tried to hit her. At least they had poor shots in the cavern, not having practice on too many living things. She ducked under the next arrow; they were getting better.

Her mind focused in on her targets one by one as she deftly launched arrow after arrow at the unceasing brigade marching towards her. She could feel her heart hammer in her chest, ignoring the blood tricking down her arm from the welts that the bowstring had caused. She had to continue on, if only for the sake of making sure that Guy could clear through the tunnel.

The next arrow came too soon, and Natalia stepped away too late. She could feel it hit her shoulder, planting itself there. No more time… They were coming too fast. She would have to hold them at bay some other way.

She lowered her bow, raising her hand, calling on the seventh fonon. A large glyph appeared under the center of the advancing column. "Pour forth O starlight!" She cried as she loosened the bolts she had secured on her bow, firing numerous arrows into the air, charged by the fonons in the air, they came screeching down at the group. "Astral Rain!"

With her final arrow gone, she unstrung her bow, disappearing into the chasm just as the army was coming back to its senses.

--

Luke was at the end of the group as they began to walk away from the campsite they had been at for the past week. Guy and Natalia hadn't shown up in all the time, nor had Mieu for that matter, and Jade had called for the group to start on their way once more. He could feel himself continue to look over his shoulder, willing the two missing companions to be there.

They never were, and even Luke was beginning to lose hope. He was about to run to catch up with the group when he heard shouts in the distance.

Turning his head, a smile broke over his face. "Jade, Anise, Tear!" He cried happily, running back the way they had come. "Guy and Natalia! It's them!"

Certainly it was, the swordsman and the archer were limping back to the group, both supporting each other as they hobbled through the undergrowth, Mieu leading them through the woods. Both sported cuts and scrapes, and Natalia had bloodstained bandages the length of her arms, another similar bandage on her shoulder. Guy himself had a few nasty bruises and a large healing cut was at the top of his head, having smashed his head on a rock on his way down through the tunnel. The most shocking thing was that they were holding hands, but the redheaded swordsman didn't seem to notice their physical contact, so relieved at seeing them.

"You guys look awful!" Luke said as he hugged them both. "What'd you do to yourselves?"

"If he had allowed me to use my healing artes, we wouldn't look like this," Natalia replied; though the smile on her face revealed her mock-anger.

"And I didn't feel like carrying you back," Guy said with equal laughter on his features. "It's a long story though, Luke, I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

"Speak for yourself, I'm intrigued as well," Jade replied, "but we won't learn much by just standing here. Let's head back to camp and let you two rest."

Both of them made to protest, but the group was all ready pulling ahead. Guy and Natalia let themselves be left behind, looking to each other as soon as they were alone, lips meeting in one short kiss before catching up; it had been a long day, and they were glad to be back… Together.

--

Meh… Not my best work, but I hope you liked it all the same. I've come down with mononucleosis, and haven't had time to edit it; I'll be sure to post an edited version later; sorry for all of the mistakes.

This is also dedicated to those who reviewed on the last chapter; it means a lot!

This is the end for now... Or as soon as I can think up the next part... Where perhaps a few more elements shall be introduced to their trade.


	6. A Broken Wrist and a Bargain

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of the Abyss, I would not be slacking. Obviously, I don't own it.  
This chapter is also dedicated to my reviewers – sorry for such a long wait!

--

A Simple Trade  
_By: Dragnotchi_  
Chapter Six – A Broken Wrist and a Bargain

--

"…And that's what happened." Guy said, leaning against a tree a short way from the fire; eyes focused on Tear and Natalia healing the numerous wounds that the archer had secured. The two had done the same thing to him (through numerous complaints) a few moments before.

"I don't think that these 'cave-dwellers' are much of a threat," Jade said from where he sat on a log. Anise was next to him, attempting to grab the glad-bag out of his hands. "From what you've said, they aren't very advanced. I don't think that they would attempt to pursue you two this far just over the death of their prince."

"We should keep a look-out just in case!" Mieu chipped in from where he sat by the fire. "They looked ready to kill me!"

"We'll make sure no one kills you Mieu," Natalia said with a smile down to the cheagle as she and Tear took a break from healing her arm. Angry, red welts ran down the length of her forearm, and her right wrist, the one she had shattered, was swollen and displaced at an odd angle. Her fingers also showed traces of the bowstring, and her shoulder still bore a puncture wound from the arrow that had lodged itself there.

"You're in no condition to be promising anything right now, Natalia," Luke said as he looked to her injuries. "You'll be lucky to be able to string your bow anytime soon, much less wield a sword."

"My left hand is perfectly fine," Natalia said indignantly, scowl forming on her features. "And both Tear and myself should be able to heal the rest of my injuries without trouble."

"I am worried about your wrist, Natalia," Tear spoke up, a frown etched on her face. "I'm not sure if your bone could take much more of this abuse…"

"What do you mean?" That was Guy, his arms unfolding from across his chest as he settled down next to Natalia and Tear. "Couldn't you two just fix it again."

"We were lucky to fix it in the first place; at this rate she could sever all nerves in her hand if she shatters the bone, or gets a severe fracture… I'm not sure if she should be doing anything with –"

"I'm fine," Natalia said softly, "I won't break it again."

The healing continued on without much trouble, most wounds disappearing without difficulty. It wasn't until they reached Natalia's wrist did they receive trouble. The break refused to be healed; no matter how many fonons they poured into the spell.

"You're going to kill yourselves, you know," Jade said, now holding the gald-bag far above his head where Anise could not reach, even with standing on the log. "Obviously since Natalia's bone was grown back, it's fueled with seventh-fonons. Pumping more into it won't help it heal. It will have to do that on it's own."

"But setting bones is an annoyance," Natalia sighed, though soon she was equipped with an arm brace, and a snide remark from Luke on how she could go around thwacking enemies with it instead of her arrows with the amount of bandages that she and Tear had used.

Luke was almost the first one to receive attention from the makeshift cast when Guy rescued him with a suggestion for Natalia to help him cook. The redheaded swordsman avoided the princess' right arm for the rest of the night.

--

It was cold during her early-morning guard shift, and Natalia sat at the edge of the clearing, arms crossed over her chest, teeth chattering from the cold. Of course, it had never occurred to her that she needed a blanket, and her duty to her friends wouldn't allow her to leave the spot. Darn her ego, she was _cold_.

Green eyes swept over the landscape as she yawned, producing more shivers in the process of sweeping her bangs away from her face. She still had a few more hours before the others would wake up, and they were on their way to Daath. The forest was silent; not even the birds were stirring in the trees as the sun slowly crested the treetops. Natalia could feel a smile on her face, ignoring her shivers as she marveled at the beautiful scene.

"You're going to catch your death of cold," a masculine voice said over her head as a thick blanket was cast over her shoulders. Natalia accepted it gratefully, tilting her head back to see the smiling face of Guy above her. "At least take a blanket when you insist on being the morning guard. You know it gets cold."

"I forgot," Natalia said, moving over on the log to allow him room to sit down. He took the seat, looking to the sunset as the princess snuggled into her blanket. "I was going to get one when you were coming over, I was just caught up in the sunrise."

"You know, you don't have to push yourself because your wrist is broken; the group won't persecute you for being dead weight. We all don't want to see you not be able to draw your bow again." He absent-mindedly plucked a leaf from her hair, twirling it in his fingers as he thought. "And don't argue; it's the truth."

"I…" Natalia had no comeback, and turned her attention to the sunrise once more, though her attention was diverted when Guy placed the leaf back in her hair, tucked behind her ear. "Guy?"

"It brings out the color of your eyes," Guy said with some embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck with an uncertain smile. "I t-think you l-look… pretty with it."

Natalia returned his smile with one of her own. "It appears your gynophobia is showing again, Guy."

"No, it's not my gynophobia this time," Guy confided, leaning towards her on the log. Natalia didn't seem to notice the movement of her face as well until their lips touched. He wrapped his arms around her as she stayed in the comforting warmth of the blanket, refusing to come out of the woolen warmth as much as she desired to wrap him into her own embrace.

"I'm as glad to see this as I am to cheagles dancing in the sunshine, but I'd rather you two fraternize when it doesn't chance the risk of some of us loosing our heads." Guy jumped to his feet at Jade's words, and Natalia let out a muffled squeak as she fell off of the log.

"How long have you been there, Jade?" Guy asked, red staining his cheeks.

"Long enough to make an old man like me feel I needed to intervene. Now, are you two going to keep sitting there, or will you assist me in cooking breakfast?"

Guy looked to Natalia who was furiously muttering under her breath as she attempted to untangle herself from the blanket. "I'll help you Jade, Natalia's busy at the moment."

"It's probably for the best; I don't think I need anymore burnt pancakes this week, they're terrible for my digestive track."

--

The sun was beginning to set as the group of six wandered into the city of Daath. Already the humble people of the quiet city were wandering back to their homes, and many visitors were streaming into the inn.

"At this rate we'll never be able to get a room," Guy sighed as they walked up to the line.

"If worse comes to worse, we can just sleep outside the city grounds," Natalia said with a frown as the line sluggishly moved up. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and a frown was on her face. The other members of the group were wearing similar expressions of unease. They all had looked forward to the prospect of sleeping in a bed instead of the cold ground.

"Well now, if someone hadn't run off and someone else hadn't followed them, we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?" Jade asked. Natalia's frown deepened into a scowl, a light blush gracing her features as Guy rubbed the back of his neck with chagrin.

The rest of the wait was followed in silence as night descended on the city overshadowed by the cathedral. The group found themselves at the front counter before long, and with exuberance, Luke asked for three rooms.

"I'm sorry," the innkeeper replied, "we only have one left." Everyone in the group smothered groans: all that waiting for this? They couldn't possibly fit together in one room either.

"I have an idea," Anise spoke up as the group walked away from the inn in defeat. "Let's try Ion; he could get us a room in the cathedral!"

"Anything would be better than the ground," Luke agreed. "I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed again."

--

The moonlight shone through the great stained glass windows of the cathedral as the clock in the bell tower struck the hour. Two strokes rang through the sleepy town, but no one was up to hear them. That is, no one except for a blond swordsman.

He wandered through the cathedral, blue eyes drifting over the intricate work on the chapel as he moved through the silver beams of light. His mind wandered aimlessly as he walked, and still he couldn't find the peace he needed to fall asleep.

Events from the past few days mulled over in his mind, sparking the rise of a headache that pounded through his temples. He sighed, dropping his head into his hands as he massaged his temples with his fingers tiredly. Suddenly palms touched his own; headache disappearing as the seventh fonon was brought into contact with his body.

Moving his head up, Guy found himself looking into expectant green eyes… And next he knew he was sprawled on his back a few feet away from the female, stiffing a shout as his gynophobia reacted to the contact.

The princess only sighed and shook her head as he smiled sheepishly. "I'm getting better," he said, "you just startled me; I can usually control the reaction."

"You have been better with your phobia," she remarked thoughtfully, a small grin coming in contact with her features. She offered a hand to help him up and he accepted it after a few moments, small tremors coming from his hand, proving that his fear was still dominant. "But you still have a long way to go in regard to getting over your aversion to women."

"It's not that I don't like _looking _at women…"

Natalia's smile gradually turned into a grin. "You are most certainly a guy. I'm sure you've broken all of the nun's hearts by simply walking through the doors."

"At least they can't follow me around," the swordsman suppressed a shudder as he beckoned Natalia to follow him out the doors of the cathedral into the pathways around it.

"You would be one to take advantage of their vows," Natalia said as she easily matched pace with him. "But don't you want to finally break through your phobia?"

He sighed, looking up at the night sky. "I suppose I do… It's just so hard…"

"A bargain, then," Natalia said decisively.

"A bargain?"

"I teach you how to get over your phobia if you continue to teach me the sword."

Guy's lips twitched into a smile as he stopped at a bench, taking a seat. Natalia followed suit. "That sounds fair," he said with some relief, "but you have to promise not to injure your wrist any more than it already is."

Natalia grimaced at her cast. "Deal."

"Deal."

They sat there for a few moments, both staring at one another, and Natalia's smile slowly faded into a frown.

"What's the matter?" Guy asked, wondering just what had gone wrong.

"Aren't you supposed to seal a bargain with something?"

"Like what?" He had a feeling where she was going.

Natalia turned a faint shade of scarlet. "Sometimes it's a handshake, or a signature… Or a kiss." Her voice had gradually dropped down into a whisper, but Guy had no problem hearing her, and a grin easily swept across his face.

Their bargain was soon sealed in the fashion deemed appropriate by the swordsman. Natalia agreed wholeheartedly with his method.

--

So sorry about the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, even if it was extremely fluffy.

Don't worry, monster bashing will come soon enough, and what about this new bargain added onto that trade? Only time will tell what will happen….


End file.
